


Soulmarks don't lie (no matter how much you want them to at first)

by Cinnie



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, happy endings!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More mush from me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmarks don't lie (no matter how much you want them to at first)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Words on my skin, love in my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759835) by [amusewithaview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview). 



Sansa had dreamed since she was a child (younger child), about the person whose words she wore between her shoulder blade. “ _Well, it’s wonderful to meet you at last my Lady, though perhaps not in these circumstances_.”

Her romantic mind cheerfully interpreted the words as _happy_ , not _awkward,_ despite her mother’s worry. She knew, to her disappointment that they weren’t Prince Joffery’s, as she’d had her words since she was born.

She might, if she was lucky, still marry the prince, if her ‘soul-mate was a commoner, perish the thought, they’d like as not, not be allowed to marry or even see one another ever again, if he was a noble though, odds were good that they would be wed as soon as she ‘flowered’ as it was considered auspicious then, so long as the match wasn’t inconvenient.

Then the Kings Hand died, and the King and company came to Winterfell. Sansa waited and waited, trying to talk to everyone she could in hopes of finding the one.

Then, completely on accident, she ran into the Imp, quite literally, she’d been day dreaming, he’d been reading while walking, and she bowled him right over.

“Good gracious, I’m ever so sorry Lord Tyrion, are you alright?”

The dwarf’s face was a mixture of surprise and exasperation as he let Sansa help him up, and she marveled at his oddly stubby hand as it grasped hers.

Giving her a wry smile as he attained his feet and dusted off the seat of his tunic, he said “Well, it’s wonderful to meet you at last my Lady, though perhaps not in these circumstances.”

Sansa paled as he spoke and her mouth fell open and she watched as realization dawned on her and Tyrion finally seemed to catch on as well, his face a mask of shock.

This was how Lady Catelyn found them, ten minutes later, both still rather frozen.

So it was that Lady Sansa Stark was betrothed to Lord Tyrion Lannister, much to the surprise of everyone and much to the dismay of one Lady Arya Stark and Prince Joffery Baratheon, as the younger pair now found themselves betrothed, and Joffery swiftly found himself with a future wife who found tormenting him just as fun as he found tormenting others, only he could never prove she’d done anything.

It took months for Sansa to resign herself to her fate, but prolonged exposure to Prince Joffery in comparison to Tyrion, as Tyrion’s own brand of kindness was  much preferable than Joffery’s smirking cruelty.

Lady liked Tyrion as well, which was a plus for Sansa, the she-wolf was happy to follow him around if Sansa was out of reach and one of the first gifts Tyrion gave her was a wonderful collar and leash for Lady of black and silver ribbon braided with a white leather cord, with the leather cord easily removed from the ribbon for washing, and the leach itself a working of Stark wolves and Lannister Lions.

Sansa’s own initial gift to her soulmate was smaller, but rather sweet and Tyrion found himself touched by it. A small box of handkerchiefs, each neatly embroidered by Sansa’s own hand, Lion and Wolves, and a few with their initials entwined together.

Soon enough for the pair, what had at first seemed terrible, steadily relaxed into quiet contentment, and their wedding, sometime in the next few years, no longer loomed, but simply waited.

Arya was so successful in her games against the spoiled Joffery that the king took to ignoring his son, who had managed to make a fool of himself inpublic on multiple occasions, more than he already did. He began favoring Arya with his counsel and attention, indulging in her Swordmaster that Ned found for her, sitting her next to him at the table and after a few weeks in Kings Landing, Arya called the king ‘Uncle’ and was known to all and easily kept the man in hand when his overspending looked ready to beggar the kingdom further, in aide to her father.

Soon it was that Arya, with free run of the Palace, discovered Cersei and Jaime’s affair and her quick mind put two and two together, realizing what Bran must have seen before he fell and alerted the King, who promptly ordered the execution of the pair. He also, with Tyrion’s voice in Arya’s ear and Arya’s voice in the kings, declared any debt to the Lannisters’ paid, as their two eldest children were traitors to the crown. Joffery, after trying to attack both Arya and the King, found himself joining his parents at their execution, while Arya did convince the king to spare his former children, Tommen and Myrcella, by giving them into the care of Tyrion.

Tywin Lannister, upon hearing of his children’s indiscretions, was furious, as well as with the loss of all the gold he’d loaned the crown.

With no legal blood heir, Baratheon looked first to his bastard children, but knew Stannis would never stand for it, and soon, with the counsel of many, and using the wits he’d ignored for years, looked to the girl ever at his side and soon Arya found herself his heir.

 Stannis was resistant until invited to Kings Landing and watched the girl hard at work with the sword master, taking blows and rolling with them and improving with every practice, learning state-craft and reading every book her brother-in-law-to –be Tyrion set before her.

Several years later, when Daenerys was within reach of the city, Princess Arya went out to meet her. When Princess Arya returned to the city, Daenerys rode beside her and Arya happily introduced the King and her father to her lovely soulmate.


End file.
